¿Me deseas?
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Cap2: Ahora es Iván quién buscará a Antonio para saldar ciertas cuentas... Aviso: Hard yaoi y lemon...
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, antes que nada señalar que este fic me salió gracias a una apuesta entre mi amiga Chesire96 (es que ella decía que no lo conseguiría, y aunque me salió un poco raro ¡lo conseguí!), así que va dedicado a ella. ^J^**

**Con cariño, de Iván y mío... Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me deseas?<strong>

España entró como un huracán en la sala de conferencias, los aliados quedaron algo extrañados de ver aparecer al moreno. Se lanzó hacia donde estaban Francia y Rusia sentados. Todos pensaron que Francis le había hecho algo al hispano y este venía vengarse, pero para sorpresa de todos, agarró al ruso por la bufanda y lo sacó a rastras, literalmente, de la habitación.

-Me lo llevo –dijo tranquilamente -. No se preocupen, en un rato os lo devuelvo.

Llevó al rubio hasta el cuarto de baño donde echó el pesillo.

-Así no nos molestaran –dijo con simpleza al ver la mirada extrañada del ruso.

Le arrancó la bufanda de un tirón y le ató las manos al grifo. El ruso, sorprendido, no hizo nada, en parte temiendo romper su preciada prenda, por otro lado, sentía curiosidad por lo que quería hacer el español. El moreno se sentó sobre el menor, dejando una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del otro. Empezó a acariciarle y a besarle el cuello, dejando marcas de propiedad por la blanca piel del menor.

Agarró su propia camisa y se la sacó de un tirón, dejando al descubierto un torso moreno definitivamente castigado por el sol, las horas de trabajo en la huerta y algunas cicatrices que antaño debieron ser terriblemente dolorosas.

-¿Quieres tenerme, Rusia? –le preguntó mientras el otro tragaba en duro.

-Da –contestó secamente. El moreno sonrió.

-Pues me parece a mí que no –rió -. Voy a ser yo quien te tenga a ti, Ivan.

Abrió el grueso abrigo del ruso y lo echó hacia un lado haciendo ver que le estorbaba para su próxima tarea. Empezó a lamer la blanca piel del menor, que gemía suavemente. Bajó rápidamente hasta su cintura y empezó a quitarle el cinturón, cuando se le ocurrió usarlo para divertirse un poco. Rodeó con el cinturón el cuello del ruso, mientras succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Desde hoy tú eres mío, ¿vale, Rusia? –preguntó con un peligroso brillo en su mirada.

-Da –respondió el otro -. Pero no te pares, Antonio –pidió.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí –dijo, contestando a la petición.

Le bajó los pantalones al rubio en un rápido gesto y vio la capital del ruso completamente erecta.

-¡Jodidamente grande! –dijo asombrado -. Esto a quien le entre le parte en dos –dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

Empezó a chupar el miembro del ruso en seguida, ocupándose de este como si fuera un tesoro. Masajeó un poco distraídamente, mientras el ruso no paraba de gemir todo lo bajo que podía, intentando que no se escuchara mucho. Con sus manos, el español acariciaba el blando torso del menor, ocupándose de dejar bien claras algunas marcas. Después de un rato, cuando ya le pareció suficiente a Antonio, se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers que llevaba. Su miembro se alzó prominente.

-Antonio, súbete ya –pidió el ruso mientras el moreno reía a carcajadas.

-Oh, Ivan. Mi querido Ivan –respondió a la muda pregunta del otro -. No pensarás que yo me voy a meter eso, ¿no? –preguntó – Nah. Voy a hacer algo que se me da mucho mejor –dijo mientras metía un par de dedos en la entrada del ruso, que abrió mucho los ojos, infinitamente sorprendido.

Sacó los dedos y le dijo a Rusia:

-¿Lo prefieres lubricado o a palo duro? Porque me imagino que es tu primera vez.

Ivan no respondió, estaba demasiado sorprendido para poder hablar. Antonio suspiró, impaciente, y se metió entero de un solo golpe. Ambos gimieron profundamente, la espalda del moreno se curvó un poco, sintiendo algunos espasmos de placer. Mientras el mayor se movía a un ritmo rápido, agarró la cara del menor y la besó con pasión e infinita ternura. El ruso correspondió al beso con fuerza.

-Ivan –gimió el español –me… vengo…

-Yo… también, Antonio…

Tras correrse, el moreno sacó su miembro y se tumbó encima del ruso, respirando descompasadamente. Bostezó algo cansado y le dijo:

-Tienes que volver a la reunión, ¿no?

-Da –le contestó el rubio, también respirando con dificultad.

-Recuerda que ahora eres solo mío. Como te acerques a alguien más, ¡incendio Moscú!

-Da.

El español quitó la bufanda que ataba las manos del ruso. Le dejó vestirse con tranquilidad, y es que a Rusia le dolía algo el culo, a pesar de que Antonio había sido muy amable con él, podría haber sido bastante peor. En cuanto salieron del baño, España lo condujo hasta la puerta de la sala. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando el rubio le agarró por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-La próxima vez yo arriba –le dijo tras besarle brevemente.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos –le respondió el mayor, algo molesto.

-La próxima vez yo arriba –repitió con un aura amenazante a su alrededor. Con una vez en su vida de uke, Rusia tenía más que de sobra.

-Ya veremos –le respondió el otro, que también tenía una extraña aura alrededor suyo. Porque el jefe no se iba a asustar tan fácilmente.

Rusia alzó una ceja mientras veía como España se alejaba. Sí, definitivamente la próxima vez le haría sentir Moscú hasta lo más profundo de sus carnes.

-Kolkolkolkol.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiiiin~~<strong>

**Me pregunto si Ivan lo conseguirá...**

**Bueno, deseo que lo hallan disfrutado muuuuuchooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, en realidad nunca tuve pensado hacer una continuación para esto, pero... es que mi preciada amiga y hermana de pensamientos, Grell, me dijo que tenía que hacerlo más XX y que fuera más, pues eso, más lemon y menos light... **

**Cuando me lo dijo quise volver a hacer a Antonio seme, pero había un pequeño problema y es que nuestro querido Antonio jamás haría algo de eso, así que cumplí los deseos de Rusia-chan de ser el seme de Antonio...**

**Por cierto, al review que dejó ariadonechan, pues, ya puedes ver que dos usos le da Iván a la tubería en su vida... **

**Y a parte de eso, nada más excepto que lo ¡disfruten muucho! tanto como yo escribiéndolo *risa pervertida de fondo***

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me deseas? Continuación<strong>

Varios días habían pasado desde que España entrara en la conferencia raptando a Rusia. Los aliados habían visto como este volvía a la reunión haciendo un extraño sonido con la boca y hablando en voz muy baja, maquinando cosas para hacerle al español. Ninguna nación quiso intervenir, España no era un mal tipo pero no había hecho demasiado bien metiéndose con Rusia, eso era lo que pensaban. Sin embargo, en la cabeza de Rusia solo existía la frase ANEXIÓNATE ESPAÑA… Así que decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

Iba nuestro moreno favorito andando por la calle tan tranquilo cuando escuchó un extraño siseo detrás suya, sin darle importancia, siguió andando, hasta que unas manos lo agarraron por detrás, atrayéndolo a un cuerpo caliente. De un sordo golpe en la nuca, el español cayó inconsciente.

Despertó en una cama, con las manos atadas al cabezal. Con un desesperado movimiento, intentó deshacerse de los nudos y, ¡voila! ¡Libre! Se frotó las muñecas doloridas e hizo una pequeña mueca. Salió de la cama y se acercó a la única ventana que había, asomándose por ella y viendo un paisaje nevado…

-Un momento –susurró-, ¿nieve?

-Así es Antonio –dijo una voz a su espalda. Se giró bruscamente, encontrándose con Iván, que lo miraba fijamente -. Parece que conseguiste desatarte.

-No fue muy difícil –dijo con una sonrisa, algo más relajado -. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque la otra vez me dejaste con ganas de probarte, España.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿había hecho algo con Iván? Es verdad que el ruso le gustaba, y mucho, pero nunca se había atrevido a contarle sus sentimientos.

-¿De qué me estás hablando Iván? Yo no hice nada contigo…

-¿Y lo de la pasada reunión? –los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a España.

-¡Aaaah! –gritó, muy sonrojado - Maldito Gilbert…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me emborrachó y me dijo que no sería capaz de hacer que te enamoraras de mí… y yo acepté la apuesta… e hice eso –finalizó cubriéndose con las manos su cara.

-Pues lo conseguiste y ahora quiero más.

-Iván… -susurró.

El rubio lo agarró, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Lo puso sobre la cama con mucho cuidado y, tras quitarle la camisa al moreno, volvió a atarle las manos. Ante la atenta mirada del chico, que en ningún momento se quejó, suponiendo que esta vez le tocaba a él. Rusia agarró la barbilla del chico, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del español, que se inclinó hacia delante, y dándole un beso. Movió las piernas alrededor de Iván, obligando al ruso a acercarse a él y profundizar el beso. El choque fue demasiado para el aguante del rubio, que había estado vigilando al español todo el tiempo que durmió en su cama. Enredó sus dedos en los pelos del castaño, mientras agarraba la cabeza acercándola milímetros a la suya. La falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse, pero en seguida hubo un segundo beso, más largo que el primero y mucho, mucho más apasionado.

La boca de Iván fue bajando hasta el torso del moreno, mordiéndolo con suavidad, acariciando cada rincón, pasó sus manos a la espalda del español, acariciándolo y provocando pequeñas cosquillas convertidas en convulsiones que le hacían arquear la espalda y mostrar una sonrosada cara que le encantaba al ruso.

Siguió bajando hasta las caderas del español. Obligó al moreno a abrir sus piernas, mientras acariciaba la tela de los vaqueros con las manos, poco a poco, se los fue quitando, hasta que el español quedó en calzoncillos. Su miembro, medio excitado, se dejaba ver, sin llegar a alzarse del todo.

-Parece que necesitas algo más de estímulo –comentó, mientras le quitaba la última prenda de ropa.

-Y tú sigues completamente vestido –observó Antonio, entre gemidos. Con eso consiguió que Iván se quitara la pesada chaqueta y los pantalones, quedando con una camisa y en bóxers -. ¿Sólo eso? –preguntó poniendo morritos, que el ruso aprovecho para besarlo.

-Por el momento sí.

Volvió a bajar y se centró en lamer el miembro del moreno, que no paraba de gemir sin pudor alguno, el nombre del rubio se le escapaba de vez en cuando, excitando aún más si se podía a su pareja. El masaje para Antonio duró bastante, hasta que se acabó corriendo en la boca de Iván. Este, por su parte, se inclinó a besar a Antonio y pasarle un poco del semen expulsado anteriormente.

Ya con el climax deseado, Rusia se quitó los calzoncillos y, con el poco semen que le quedaba, lo expandió por la entrada de su pareja, utilizándolo como lubricante. Entró de un golpe dentro del español, que lanzó un gemido violento.

-¿Te acuerdas de que la vez anterior dijiste que a quien le entrara le partía en dos? Dime Antonio, ¿lo hace?

-Ya lo creo –gimió este. Mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás por culpa de las envestidas.

El ruso sonrió, jadeante. Desató las correas del español y se puso abajo, dejando al español sentado encima suya.

-Sigue tú.

Antonio empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento, pero fue adquiriendo velocidad a la vez que confianza. Posó sus manos en el torso del rubio, arañando un poco por la presión ejercida. Pudo ver con deleite, como su amante gemía debajo de él, pero las posiciones volvieron a cambiar. Quedando Iván encima otra vez. Siguió empujando, hasta que el español arqueó la espalda y se agarró a las sábanas con fuerza. El ruso, agarró el miembro del otro, impidiéndole eyacular.

-Todavía no –susurró, dándole un beso.

Sacó su miembro del español y le obligó a ponerse a cuatro patas, agarró su preciada tubería sacada de no sé dónde. La insertó en la entrada del español, haciendo que este gimiera de placer y dolor a la vez. Después de darle algunas vueltas, la volvió a sacar y a dejar en su sitio, volviendo a montarse encima del moreno. Los gemidos eran cada vez más elevados, el calor de la habitación era sofocante, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de ello. Ya no había mundo, solo Iván y Antonio. Nada más…

-I-iván… -gimió el moreno, mientras se agarraba a la almohada.

En su última estocada, el ruso se corrió dentro, mientras que el español lo derramó todo sobre las sábanas recién lavadas. Por el cansancio, se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

-La próxima vez, Iván, ponte condón.

El otro lo miró, con una amplia sonrisa, aquel comentario le sorprendía gratamente, ¿así que habría próxima vez? Se acercó al otro para besarlo. Ambos cayeron dormidos.

**Epílogo**

A la mañana siguiente Antonio se despertó, solo en la cama de Iván. Sonrió al sentir el calor todavía palpable en las sábanas, se acababa de ir y por el olor dulzón que llegaba a su nariz, había ido a preparar el desayuno. Se incorporó un poco, pero paró a medio camino, quedándose con una mueca formada en la cara. Pegó un grito que hizo que Rusia apareciera armado con su tubería pensando que algo le hacían a su sol.

-No me acerques esa cosa –le gritó.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? –gritó Iván, haciéndose oír entre los gemidos de Antonio.

-Me duele el culo… -lloró – se me partió en dos…

**FIN**


End file.
